


Ascending

by linguistics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe, more tags will be added as story progresses, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistics/pseuds/linguistics
Summary: In a era where supernatural elements co-exists with normal citizens, where God ultimately decides the fates of human beings, where the unthinkable even happens. The gift of powers, some granted with weather control, mind control, many more gifts, and only the rarest ones are telekinesis, teleportation and clairvoyance.But is that all?With a race against time, the Dream team, alongside with Punz, finally travel across the country to solve a supernatural mystery, where people have been disappearing too often, even in broad daylight. Each day passes by, and maybe they are a step closer to solving the case of Alyssa, disappearing 5 years ago, and perhaps, apprehend the mastermind himself.Inspired by Empire of Time.Will post every 2 days/everyday
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade
Kudos: 2





	Ascending

August 12 2056

Alyssa woke up, eyes wide opened, and screamed. Her hair whipped violently around her face as she plummeted to the ground floor. She was falling fast with the force of gravity pushing her down , in fact, she knows, a fall like this is the gateway to death.

“Wh..why?” She whispered, hands clasping together, as if she was asking for a second chance to live. But she knows, she knows that impossible. That there was no way, this world has the resources for her to live a second time. 15 metres away from the floor, 13 metres, 11 metres, and Alyssa closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Knowing that there is a high possibility of her being broken, barely alive on the floor, she wishes that she will not feel the pain, and instead, be blessed in eternal darkness.

Neither of these possibilities came.

‘Thud’ The sound of a body, touching the floor gently. Alyssa knows, that’s not the sound of death.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground floor. Her heartbeat quickens as she sat back and checked herself for injuries. She was unscratched, not even a single open wound was seen.

“How on earth-?”She asks herself, as she shakily stood up, wiping her sweaty palms on her shorts. Surely someone saw her fell from the building and miraculously survived. It was midday, where crowds often form in the streets. The initial shock slowly subsided, and slowly, the sound of the hustle and bustle of the people made Alyssa painfully aware that she was right in the middle of a crowd.

But no one was looking at her. “Hey!” She cried out, reaching for the nearest person as the crowd swarmed around her. She gripped on the stranger’s shoulder and gasped in shock. Her hand went right through his shoulder, and she stumbled, losing her balance, and fell to her knees. Clutching her shaking wrist, she stared up at the people around her, and reached out again, only to have the same result. Twisting her back around, Alyssa once again tried to get the attention of another passer-by, only for him to literally walk through her. Her heart stopped momentarily, as she froze, realising what just happened. Her lips quivered and she slapped a hand over her mouth, with tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

Her worst fears were confirmed. With each passing minute, more people were walking through her, completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone kneeling on the floor. She was a ghost, haunting the world of the living. Alyssa almost convinced herself that she wasn’t alive, but a stray thought came into her mind. Was she really at the top of the building? Wasn’t she just walking home, coming back from a friend’s house? She frowned at the thought. ‘Ascending’ the building name reads.

Taking a closer look at her outfit, it was confirmed that she was indeed coming home from a friend’s house. It just felt like a second ago.“What the hell? “She whispered, rubbing her temples. A terrible miragine was forming. How did at one point of her life change so drastically? Was there a third party behind it? Her head snapped towards the building, Ascending. Whatever it was, this was the place she had apparently died from. Would it be smart to investigate it to find out why did she appear there? No, Alyssa thought to herself, shaking her head. Whomever wanted her dead is probably in there. This world has people with special gifts, telekinesis, mind-reading etc. Someone having the gift to see ghosts in that building is in the realm of possibilities. She would die a second time, probably worst than the first.

Shivering at the thought, she quickly turned away and headed down the street, still spooked out by the fact that she was a ‘wanderer’. Walking up to a familiar street sign, she stops in the middle of traffic and pounders about her next course of action. Whomever she feels safe with, and whoever that might solve her issue. If there is an enemy that might have the gift of seeing wanderers, then perhaps, an ally has it too.

The Dream team, she decides, as she quicken her footsteps to reach their home.

\--

Dream looks down at the blade that he was polishing and frowns. Picking up the silver blade, he squints at a slight stain and quickly dabs on it. His axe, bow laid on the wooden table beside him. His room was lighted by a single lantern, with a slightly thin layer of dust covering the surface. Bookshelves surrounded all 4 sides of the room, with different colour, type of books cramped into the space. A small piece of paper floated slowly to the ground from the bookcase, guided by the small gust of wind from the opened window. His bed laid unmade on one side of the room, and his untouched meal laid neglected on his bedside table. He paused in his action, his eyes tracing the slow falling motion of the paper. Dream sighs, placing the now polished blade gingerly on the wooden table and felt an ache on his lower back. He stretches, reliving the dull pain on his back and surveyed his room.

“I really need to clean this up,” Dream chuckles to himself, dusting his hands on his jeans. In a world where paranormalism exists, it was a known fact that some of the citizens possesses gifts. They somehow fall into the right hands, and some were given to villains. Millions of citizens pray each day, hoping that God itself would bless them with gifts. They recited the same chant till it was nothing more than an incantation. Perhaps, their voices would be heard. But now not this era. Because it was nothing more than unanswered prayers falling to deaf ears. God might have heard them, but it wasn’t willing to listen to people that wanted those powers because it gave them a false sense of high authority to the normal citizens. People became jealous, they wanted to gain more power, and God was not a person that who will fall for their trickery. Only those that was worthy of it had them. Only those that God feels will give it amusement as it watches them dance to its tune, will grant them their wishes.

This was why both villains and exemplars are awarded.

Dream, even himself was no exception.

With the gift of telekinesis, he was admired by many others, but was hated by other people. Telekinesis, is the power that allows its user to control a subject or an object with his mind, is one of the rarest gift. Having this ability means that he was practically unbeatable in fights; his opponents doesn’t even come close to a metre near him. Named the ‘Demon King’ in the overworld, where many gifted users are fearful of him, none dares to try to challenge him to a duel. Because deep down, they know, they already lost to him.

Dream leans back on his chair, deep in thought. His fingers tapped relentlessly against the table beside him. “Dream?” His door to his room slowly creaked open. George poked his head through the gap, looking uncertainly at Dream. Dream flinched, shoulders tensing at first, but relaxed when he realised it was his good friend.

“You could have knocked first,” He mutters, lifting a hand to run through his dirty blonde hair.

Adjusting his mask in front of his face, Dream turns to look at George. George shrugged, taking a few steps forward before closing the door. He steps around the papers strewn over the floor and noticed the untouched food on the beside table. He turns and looks pointedly at Dream, with an eyebrow raised.

“I wasn’t hungry,” He defended himself.

“Besides, you look worse than me, too worried about me to care about yourself?” Dream teased.

“Touché,” George mumbles while yawning.

He did look like death himself. With large grey eyebags under his eyes, messy brown hair and wrinkled clothes, George looked like he was about to collapse from fatigue. “How long did you stay up practicing your control at teleportation?” Dream asks, standing up and walking to his bed to grab his uneaten food. “The whole night,” George paused, turning to look at the time. “I pulled an all-nighter, and it was worth it honestly, its more stable now.” With that sentence, he flopped on Dream’s bed, and pulled the covers up to his head.

“That’s my bed you know,” Dream protested, lightly tapping on the unmoving heap of blanket.

“You never make your bed, and mine is already made.” Came the muffled response. “I’m not going to mess it up.”

Dream sighs, and continued to watch George, before turning to exit his room. Just as he was about to close the door to his room, George called out to him.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?” He responded.

“Maybe someday you….” George paused for a while.

Amusingly, Dream thought he had fell asleep halfway through his enquiry. He chuckled softly to himself, not before hearing the next few words.

“….show me your face?” George finished.

Still, Dream continued to remain silent – just long enough for him to hear soft snoring coming from his bed – and then firmly grabbed the doorknob, closing the door gently behind him.

Perhaps, he thinks, when the time is right. “And maybe, when we found Alyssa,” Dream whispers. “If we can solve the mystery of how she disappeared 5 years ago, then maybe, you will have the opportunity. I lost another family. I’m not going to show my vulnerable side to anyone.”

Especially you.

With that, he quietly made his way towards the kitchen. Dream stretches out his hand and focused on the chair, using telekinesis to pull it out from the dining table. He smiles, and settles himself comfortably on the chair, mentally opening a cabinet and pulling out a fork metre away from him. Dream grabs the fork out of thin air and begin to dig into his cold meal. He switches on the television, and the news channel came out.

“We just had crucial news relayed to us,” the news reporter paused, as if out of breath. She gulps and smooths her wrinkled clothing.

“More and more people are disappearing each month,” she says, gripping the mic firmly.

Dream looks up, and leans in.

“But the strange thing is, the disappearances reported only have happened in this country,” she continues. He frowns at the new information, fingers tapping on the dining table.

_Tap tap tap_

“Could this be a mastermind plan by a villain?”

“Or could this be simply just natural selection?”

The news reporter turns to look straight at the camera and her eyes darkens.

Dream abruptly switched off the television and stared out of the window. People disappearing from this country was not normal. Sure, it was normal for people to disappear occasionally, where they were kidnapped and held for ransom. But this was nothing like those kidnappers. The number of people disappearing was significantly higher than the rest of the world, and no single soul had heard from them. The people who disappeared were called ‘Wanderers,’. Alyssa was one of the victims too, disappearing 5 years ago while walking home. All those unsolved disappearances worried Dream. He could already predict the news reporter next few words.

_“Or maybe, there is a rival that wants to challenge our Demon King?”_

He frowns in thought, and a familiar face flashed into his mind. His childhood friend, seemingly always on par with him, fighting abilities and all, even though he was giftless.

Technoblade.

Dream grimaced, quickly shaking off the thought.

Impossible.

There was no way a giftless individual was able to commit these incidents. The last he saw his rival was nearly 10 years ago, and he was 21 now. Who knows whether he was still living and breathing? The source of the disappearing cases came from the other side of the country, and Dream feels an itch to venture there to investigate it for himself. He has waited far too long, uselessly praying each day to God that those victims would eventually return to their homes.

But not this time. He stood up, and mentally directed his empty plate to the sink, before heading back to his room. It would be a while for Sapnap and Punz to come back from their training, Dream sighs.

_Creak…_

He enters his room and plops down on the chair, absentmindedly picking at the loose threads of his green hoodie.

9pm, Dream decides. Will be when we will take the first step to find out this mystery.


End file.
